Example implementations of an image forming apparatus that uses developer, ink or the like to form an image on a printing medium may include a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, a so-called multifunction printer (MFP) that combines the functionalities of two or more of the aforementioned. Inside the body housing, which defines the general overall exterior appearance of an image forming apparatus, various components used in forming the image are accommodated and supported. An access opening is typically provided in the body housing to allow access to those internal components. For example, in an electro-photographic type image forming apparatus, when the supply of the developer used for forming the images is exhausted, it is necessary to replenish the developer supply or to replace the developing cartridge containing a fresh supply of developer. There may be other internal components such as, for example, the image carrier and other rollers, that may wear out overtime and that are thus designed to be replaceable or serviceable. The removal of a jammed printing medium may be another example that may require an internal access to the body housing.
A door or cover is also provided to selectively close the access opening so as to protect the internal components from dust, moisture and the like, that may be detrimental to the quality of image or that may even cause damages to the image forming apparatus. Operating the image forming apparatus with the access opening uncovered may also expose the user to hazardous conditions as some of the internal components during operation may be moving at a fast rate or may have applied thereto a high voltage.
It may thus be necessary to detect the opening of the door, and to control the operation of the image forming apparatus based on the detection, for example, pausing the image forming operation, for the purposes of reducing the risk of putting a user in danger and/or for the purposes of reducing the degradation in the image quality.